Harry Potter and the Rise of the guardian
by julias ceaser
Summary: A 7th year fic. HHR RLav NLuna GDean
1. Disappearance

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Guardian

**Chapter one: **Disappearence

**Disclaimer: **All characters in this story are property of J.K Rowling unless I make up extra characters of course.

Through one of the upstairs windows of number 4 Privet Drive, a snowy white owl appeared with a bundle of parchment in its talons. As Hedwig flew away she sensed that something was not right with her master. Harry Potter, freshly 17 was lying on the floor of his bedroom, unconscious, after using the last of his strength to write a note to his friend Ron Weasley and to send Hedwig off. That note read:

_Ron,_

_I need to get out of here. NOW! I have only the strength to write this after another brutal beating from Vernon. You must come and get me before he kills me!_

_Harry._

As Ron read the note his scowl became more and more pronounced. After sprinting downstairs in record time he shoved the note in front of Molly Weasley's face he growled "We have to get Harry out NOW!" After a quick talk to Albus Dumbledore the Weasly arrived at 4 Privet drive just in time to see a bright flash of light.

The adults burst into the house to see the Dursleys on the floor unconscious with looks of shock on their faces. Running upstairs, the Headmaster of Hogwarts yelled "Stay down there!"

In Harry's room there was naught but a note. It read: _The Time has come for the Guardian to Rise._

10 points to the person who knows the song and artist who inspired the original title of Rise


	2. The sickness

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Guardian

**Chapter two:** The Sickness

**Disclaimer: **All characters in this story are property of J.K Rowling unless I make up extra characters of course, oh yeah I forgot to say that this story is rated for language and slight violence.

Sunday August 1: Ron was looking around him as though he could see people who weren't there. "Do we know what is wrong with my baby?" asked a sobbing Mrs. Weasley to Albus Dumbledore. "I am afraid that Harry's disappearance has driven Ron into a state of shock although we do have an idea of where Harry has gone so hopefully we can get him back before young Ron's case gets worse." He replied gravely. "Where is Harry?" A worried Mr. Weasley asked while attempting to wake his wife who had fainted on hearing that Ron's sickness could get worse. "We believe he is with the elves. We are not sure if it is the night elves or the elves but on closer inspection the note contained several runes in the border. I have some examples here." He flicked his wand and a number of shapes appeared on the kitchen wall of number 12 Grimmauld place.

"The first is the elfish rune for courage," as the first symbol appeared:  "The next is for hero," as  appeared on the wall, "and this last two are night elf for the same words." As  and  appeared on the wall. "Maybe he was taken to both?" commented Arthur. "We thought that also," replied Albus, "but the two nations have been at war since what they call the third age or approximately 300 years ago. However I have done some research and found that the all differences will disappear when they find the one who was meant to bring the races together to fight under his name. I believe that Harry is the one who will. If I am right, then Voldemort will be finally destroyed."

"If it is Harry, when will he come back, I mean how long will they keep him?"

"They will keep him for one of their years each. This is a total of just over a week. If by then Ronald's case has not improved by tomorrow I will take him and another two of Harry's friends to the realms to visit."

Monday August 2: Molly Weasley sat sobbing by her youngest son as Albus prepared to take him as well as Ginny and Hermione to the Elvin realm to visit Harry. "Come, we must hurry," Said Dumbledore as he ushered the two girls into the circle while pushing Ron along in a muggle wheelchair so he would not attempt to run away. "This will feel a little weird," he continued as a golden beam surrounded them and, to the others watching it appeared they were being stretched out like spaghetti, and then with a bright flash of light they were gone.

Replies:

xess992000: Thank you very much! I am attempting to make them longer. The longest chapter for a story that I have written is only 4 pages though.

XXXpinkkitty5467: Thanks very muchly!

DragonMaster4381: As I said above I am trying but not succeeding as yet. And thx for your support.


End file.
